A Ninja can Change their Heart
by Evilfangirl
Summary: A girl is discovered in the forest. Who is she? Where did she come from? Why does he love her? A monster...who fell in love? Are they ready for this? Can they truely overcome the odds and be together? Being rewriten! GaaraXOc
1. Blood

**I do not own Naruto (sob)**

This is my story and the characters are based of my friends **GET OVER IT!!!**

**A NINJA CAN CHANGE THEIR HEART**

**BY:ME**

_Kakashi's POV_

I was walking through the woods to meet Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto at the bridge. Then something was wrong . The air smelled of blood and there were huge trees laying everywhere like some giant had come and tore them out of the ground. I followed the trail of blood in to a clearing and in the center was a …**(it would be really fun to cut of the chapter right here) **girl laying face down in a pool of blood.

She wore a black tank top with one with one sleeve on her left arm. On the center of her top was the 'kanji' heaven. She wore black capries, sandals and fingerless gloves. In her hands were twin katanas. Her right arm had a tattoo of a rose raped in black robe She also wore a black chocker with a crystal ball attached to it.

"Oh my…"

At that the girls eyes snapped open she sprang up ignoring her injuries and she sprinted away.

_Girls POV_

' Did "he " send that guy? ( Kakashi ) he has a great amount of chakura, in my condition I would barely stand a chance against him. I have to get to the hospital fast or I'll die soon. Up ahead was a clearing maybe I lost him.'

_Sasuke's POV_

Naruto and Sakura were bickering about Kakashi sensei being late again. Then I heard someone in the clearing when I looked it was a ..girl drenched in blood. It reminded me of the night that my parents were murdered. Before I could think things through I jumped of the bridge and raced towards the mysterious girl.

_Girls POV_

As I entered the clearing and as I looked up I saw a boy running towards me. I couldn't make out his face from the loss of blood. I knew that he was going to help me; or so I hope.

" Shoot! why did I have to lose so much blood? " were my last words I said before I fell towards the ground. But was caught by 'strong 'arms. What a time to have girlish feelings **(love for all you stupid idiots)**

_Sakura's POV_

Naruto and I were arguing because Kakashi sensei was late AGAIN the I noticed that Sasuke was not there! I looked around and saw that Sasuke was running towards a girl covered in blood. I then ran after him with Naruto right next to me. Then I saw her fall into his arm and I felt envey; she was so close to

Sasuke HOW DARE SHE! Well then something happened …

"Ohhh…"

SASUKE TOOK OF HIS SHIRET WELL ITS COLD BUT…

"Sakura get Kakashi sensei now!"

"No need, man she's fast! Lets get her to a hospital."

_At the Hospital_

" She will be ok, hopefully." said the nurse ( **that's real comforting )**

**3hrs later**

"She's awake come quick the Hokages in there now." said a doctor

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YO -WHAT - IS - UP -MY - HOMY - PEEPS ? Random I know **

**Well what ya think its my first fic so no _Flames_, just to let you Know GAARA and the other characters will come in soon. BE PATIANT ( like that'll ever happen )**

**By the way if you hate GAARA his fan girls ( MY friend ) will come after you so no flames about this being a GaaraXOc. I'll update soon.**

**_From friend: _No seriously I will come after you if you say Gaara sucks. . I will promise to make Evilfangirl update (I have my ways.) So, I'll be waiting like the rest of yall. Bye! Ps: GAARA ROX! **


	2. A Lost Friend

**Chapter2**

**A Ninja Can Change Their Heart**

**Evilfangirl: What do you think of the story so far Gaara?**

**Gaara: I don't know but I think that you 1. Need a therapist. 2. Need a better hobby than writing stories. 3. That you really need a life.**

**Evilfangirl: Awww. Who's a cranky daemon possessed child today; do you need a hug?**

**Gaara: AHHHH! ( Runs away )**

**Well anyway chapter 2**

**Dissenclamer: I don't own Naruto but I will one day mark my words. ( evil laugh )**

**----------------**

_Thoughts_

"_Words"_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke's POV

"Lord Tsunade team 7 the young girl has woken up!" A nurse told them.

"So how are you feeling?" The Hokage asked.

"Ok." Said the mysterious girl.

_What that couldn't be her no Itachi killed everyone but…._

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking concerned

"Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha?!" the mysterious girl asked

"Yeah that's me."

" I thought that you were dead … its me Nami" she said

"Nami!? How did you… does that mean that …?" I was then cut of by her crying.

" Sasuke we got separated in the mist of the murder… I don't know if Tama is alive." she said before she buried her face in her hands.

"Who is Tama?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Sasuke you never told us anything about a girl" Naruto said with a smirk

_Nami's POV_

_It was then that I noticed who else was in the room. There was a pink haired Kunoichi (sp? )_

_with emerald green eyes. A blond boy wearing a orange jumpsuit, a man with a mask and his headband covering his left eye he also had silver hair. Last there was another Kunoichi with blond hair (Tsunade )._

" Sasuke you should tell them and get it over with." I said .

" Tama she was an Uchiha. When we were born were…. Betrothed to each other. Then Itachi killed everyone and…" he said clenching his fist and turning his face away from everyone as tears swelled in his eyes.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"You were betrothed!?" Sakura screamed.

"Why didn't you tell us this before!?" Naruto yelled.

"Baka! (stupid ) you two don't know anything about me…but Naruto you hate me and Sakura you cling to me like a lost puppy. Yes we were BETROTHED, and I don't even know if she is alive anymore." Sasuke said / yelled. "I told you I was going to kill someone and that someone is my older brother Itachi!"

I then got up off the bed and placed my hand on his shoulder. " Sasuke we are not alone anymore I may not be a true Uchiha but Tama took me in and you two were my best friends. Itachi will not get away from us we will kill him."

"How sweet." came a voice from the window. " So here you two are perfect, Sasuke , Itachi is coming and he wants to see if you are strong or if you are still weak." Kisame said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

" Kakashi round up everyone and find tell them that Itachi might be coming. If he does we have much to fear." Tsunade said and Kakashi to vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Evilfangirl: Well what do you think now Gaara?**

**Gaara: Same a before.**

**Evilfangirl: Your not nice. : ( **

**Gaara: Shut up or ill kill you.**

**Evilfangirl: What would you do if I brought Marry over? ( She LOVES Gaara ) **

**Marry: GAARA!!!!!**

**Gaara: AHHHHH. ( he's probably in China by now )**

**Evilfangirl: Bwahahahahhahahaha!!!! Anyway read and review.**


	3. Who's HOT?

**Chapter 3**

**A Ninja Can Change Their Heart**

**Evilfangirl: So since Gaara was not good at telling me how my story is I have Shikamaru with me.**

**Shika: ….**

**Evilfangirl: So what do you think?**

**Shika: Troublesome.**

**Evilfangirl: If you ever say troublesome to your wife again then you'll have an interesting marriage.**

**Shika: Troublesome.**

**Evilfangirl: Ok well here is chapter 3 ( crowd cheering in the background )**

**Disenclamer- I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke would run down the streets wearing a pink ballerinas tutu. **

**Sasuke: WHAT?!!!!**

**-----------------------------**

_**Thinking**_

"**Speaking"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke's POV

_Itachi's close. I'll kill him! _I was heeding out the door when …

"Where do you think that you are going without me?" Nami asked.

"What are you talking about! Your stupid if you want to train in your condition." I told her.

"Shut up, who are you calling an stupid anyway?" she asked.

"Sasuke's right, in your condition you shouldn't even be out of bed. Let alone train." Kakashi said.

" I can rest after Itachi is dead!" I stated.

"Rest now train later. I couldn't bare it if you died from your wounds before they properly heal." I whispered the last part before I left for the training grounds.

**3 days later ( Wow, now I fell like on of the TV announcers )**

Nami's POV

"Amazing you've made a remarkable recovery in just a few days!" Sakura said

Over the past few days I had made friends with just abut all of the people my age. ( their 21 and that means Kiba, Ino and everyone else. ) Today was my last day at the hospital and we were all in my room waiting for the nurse to tell me that I could go.

"So did you continue your ninja training?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." I said reaching in to my pocket and pulling out a headband." I trained in Suna." I stated putting the headband over my forehead.

"SUNA?!" Naruto yelled into Shika's ear.

"Troublesome." he mumbled as I stare out of the window.

"Oh, did you hear of a boy named Gaara there?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah he was hot! "I said

"HOT?!" Ino screamed

"Yeah, man he was so …" I was then cut of by Sasuke

"You do realize that he hates everyone, he wants to kill us all, he has a demon sealed inside of him and he listens to no one?"

"Yeah and that's good because, I like REBLES."I said and everyone sweat dropped.

"…"

"What ever you were always weird." Sasuke said smirking

"At lest I wasn't afraid of the dark." I said with a bigger smirk.

His face dropped. " I was 4! He said in his defiance but it was no use because Naruto was on the floor bursting with laughter.

"Sasuke… afraid of the dark!" he said fighting back tears.

Everyone was trying to keep Sasuke from killing Naruto and I resumed my position of staring out of the window.

"OMG is that Gaara?! " I screamed and making everyone look at me " If this was a day dream then his shirt would be off so this must be him." at this everyone sweat roped AGAIN!

"Then Tsunade did I hear someone say something about Gaara." she said sarcastically as she walked into the room with her hands covering her ears.

"Yes, umm he's outside on the street. But what would he be doing here?" Hinata said.

"Oh he's the new Kazakage and he is here to meet with me. And Nami you can go now." she said

But I didn't even hear her last few words. "GAARAS STAYING HERE! FOR HOW LONG!!!!" I screamed.

"About a week." she said trembling at the might of the obsessed fan girl.

Sasuke's POV

"Why would you care?" I asked.

"Duh so I know how long I can follow him." at that she jumped out of the window to follow him.

"Stalker." I mumbled

_Well now I know what goes through the minds of my fan girls. SCARRY!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you have it chapter 3. Please review! And a thanks to Gaara's-pandachan101 and Gaara's Pyro Raccoon thanks for reviewing. Any was to all of you other people PLEASE review and …GAARA ROX: )**


	4. Midnight meeting

**Chapter 4**

**A Ninja Can Change Their Heart**

**Evilfangirl: So Gaara can you speak more than one syllable this time?**

**Gaara: …**

**Evilfangirl: Do I have to get Mary over to make you speak?**

**Gaara: No not her again! **

**Evilfangirl: So Gaara you don't like the fan girls like Mary do you?**

**Gaara: NO!**

**Evilfangirl: That was only one syllable. Mary!**

**Mary: GAARA!!!**

**Gaara: Oh no!**

**Evilfangirl: HAAA I never get tiered of that! **

**Disenclamer: I don't own Naruto or Gaara. If I did then I would torture Gaara by making him make-out with my friend Mary. ( She would LOVE that )**

**Gaara: Get away from me!**

**Evilfangirl: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"Demon talking"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara's POV

_In a clearing with the full moon out._

_For the past few nights their has been someone following me everywhere _( Guess who? No not Mary ).

"Come on out I know that you are their." I said to the mysterious person.

Then a mysterious figure jumped out of a near by tree landing a few feet away.

"What do you want? Who sent you?" I asked as my sand swirled around me. Then they stepped out of the shadows and it turned out to be Nami from Suna.

"Hello Gaara. First what I want is my business and no one sent me." she replied and her words but through it all she held a warm smile on her face.

" Have you come to kill me?" I said more like stated.

"No I don't want to kill you not that I would be able to in the first place." she said smiling even more.

"Then what do you want."

" I … I just want to be your friend she said taking a few steps towards me.

" I have no need for friends."

" That's what I used to think but.."

"Just because you changed your ways doesn't mean that I will." I said _friend's! who wants to be friends with a monster like me?_

" Have you ever tried to change your ways it might be better to have friends." she said and _it's true I DO want friends but they would just fear me like everyone else that I have meet._

" What's up with you? You were never like this in Suna, Nami." (he Knows her name! )

" A lot has happened since I last saw you." I asked

"You don't ask a girl what has changed. Plus your not y friend YET so why would I tell you?" she said smiling while putting inherence on the word YET.

"…!" I sweat dropped.

Nami's POV

Then I heard a demonic voice. ( Shikaku for all you idiots and he's talking so Nami can hear, yes in my story he can do that. )

"**Shut up Gaara and be her friend." Shikaku said.**

" Why would I listen to you?" If it were up to you we would be killing someone right now. Why do you want me to get a friend? Gaara asked

"**Gaara I'm inside of you and I have to tell you get a life!"**

"…!" was all Gaara said and he looked kind of shocked at what Shikaku had said.

" **Gaara will be your friend.. Nami." **( yes I know Shikaku is kind of weird but you will find out why in the later chapters)

"Shut up since when do you care about me?" (he means his FEALINS and yes he does have feelings)

" I-its o-ok G-g-Gaara… I-if you d-don't wa-want a f-friend then I-I understand so-sorry for bothering you." I said in a very Hinata-ish way. But as I was beginning to leave Gaara grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

Gaara's POV

"Last time that I trusted someone they tried to kill me, everyone even my siblings hate me fear me. My father has even tried countless times to have me kill why should I trust you?" I asked. _Why tell her this why don't I just kill her. Why. Is it that I cant kill her or that I just wont. _My thoughts were then interrupted by Nami.

" You can trust me because we are the same. People fear me for what I can do. Their have also been countless attempts on my life but have all failed." her words were painful to listen to.

"Go away before you know it I will try to kill you and neither of us wants that. Don't through away your life." I said not feeling the urge to kill her. _That's odd usually I want to kill everyone even Temari and Konkuro._

"Wont through away my life. I'm not afraid of you." she said snapping me out of my thoughts. _What how can she not be afraid of me? I mean I'm a monster I kill without a regret yet I can tell in her eyes that she does not fear me._

"If you do not fear me then you are stupid." I said and was a shame because she is one of the smartest Kunoichi in Suna.

" Well most girls do something stupid, especially if they are close to boys just look at Sakura." she said blushing then I noticed how close we were to each other.

"You are not scared of me you know about Shikaku yet…"I asked

"No I'm not scared of you or Shikaku." she said blushing. _Something's wrong it's to quiet in the forest someone else is hear then I spotted them in the trees. This person was a hired murderer they seek to kill. But who sent them? _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Evilfangirl: Don't worry Gaara Mary went home you can come out of the coat closet now. (he walks out)**

**Mary: GAARA- KUN!!!!**

**Gaara: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Evilfangirl: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Anyway while Gaara is running I think that the story will end WITH A CLIFHANGER! Oh the irony I really hate cliffhangers and I bet that most of you people hate them to so the more reviews that I get the sooner that I will update. Come on you Know that you want to review. Pretty please! (puppy dog eyes)**


	5. Death and Plans

**Evilfangirl: Hello peoples and sorry for the slow update.**

**Naruto: No, your not sorry.**

**Evilfangirl: Shut up Naruto or I'll eat ALL of the ramen in the world. **

**Naruto: NO not the ramen!**

**Evilfangirl: BWWWWWAHHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAA! Well while Naruto is rambling on about how he wont let me eat all of the ramen…**

**Naruto: No way she'll get all of MY ramen…**

**Evilfangirl: I'll do the Disenclamer - I don't own Naruto If I did then I would eat all of the ramen.**

**Naruto: ( in a corner with a bowl of ramen ) My precious, precious ramen…**

**Evilfangirl: Ok then enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Author's notes**

"**_Demon talking"_**

**---------------------------**

Gaara's POV ( In a forest clearing )

Then out of the trees someone made shuriken rain down on the both of us, but my sand stopped them from hurting either of us. For some reason the sand protected both of us I wonder why Shikaku had protected Nam? Then my senses snapped back to me.

"Who are you, what do you want?" I asked/ demanded of him as I let go of Nami and glared at the attacker.

" Calm down boy I only want the girl." He smirked " I have a message…. Your father wants you back home. Your siblings are waiting for you."

" No, he's found me and my sisters." Nami whispered to no one in particular.

_Sisters? I never knew that she had sisters and why is she scared of her father? I can tell from the look in her eyes that she HATES him. Most importantly why does he want her for? It sounds like how my father wanted me as a weapon to kill other people. _**( Wow imagine Gaara actually saying that much .)**

" Haven't you felt him coming closer? With that curs on your arm I thought that you wouldn't be so surprised." He said

" …! " _CURS? Does he mean the Tattoo on her arm? - No , she's clutching her arm, the one with the sleeve… I wonder if the curse is on her arm? _I thought.

" Let me remind you that he is close and you can not escape your destiny." he said then he preformed a hand sign and Nami fell to the ground and was clearly in pain from whatever the man was doing to her.

The clouds passed over head to reveal the full moon. I could feel the blood lust in me rise.

_How dare he do this to her. How dare he hurt her. And WHY do I Care what he does to her why does I pain me to see her hurt. Why do I feel like I have to kill him, not for pleasure but because he HURT her. _**( Gaara's growing up. Killing people and falling on love. AWWWWW ) **

Then I felt it I was transforming into Shikaku. It felt good to know that this guy will die. ( **WOW that sounds really EMO ) **

**Nami's POV**

_After I fell to the ground in pain I noticed that Gaara was transforming into Shikaku. This is not good. He would loose the ability to control himself and might seek others to kill. Good thing that we were away from other people. At lest I know that I had a trick up my sleeve and If I needed to I could stop Gaara. But something about him tells me that I'm going to stop him that somehow he's not going to hurt me._

Gaara then rushed at the man and he left bloody gashes on his body. After the man was a bloody mess he did Desert Coffin and literally squeezed the life out of him and the mans blood stained the trees and forest floor. He then looked around in search of someone else to kill.

" Gaara the man is dead." I said sweetly to him.

" **_I_** **_want more blood."_** he said with a deadly look in his eye.

" Do you want my blood, m-maby you can escape the pains of life with death." I said thinking about the sadder times in my life. I remembered the many hardships but then came back to reality when Gaara was changing back into his human form.

" Why didn't you run away. Aren't you scared of me I might kill you." he said with a slightly sad tone.

" I don't fear you Gaara, I never have and I never will." I said speaking the truth and trying to cheer him up.

" If you do not fear me then you are stupid." …" I mean…" he said as he noticed that I was probably hurt by what he said.

" I know what you mean. But trust me I am not stupid." I said

" I didn't mean that you were stupid I just….." he said as he helped me of the ground.

_Well isn't he a gentleman? _I thought " I Know I'm just teasing you I do know what you mean." I said smiling. _OMG I just touched Gaara's arm! Shore he was just helping me off the ground but… still._ I thought happily but was sad when he broke the brief contact.

" You know, your not like most girls I've meet." he said

" How so?" I asked and could tell that he regretted telling me that.

"Well I feel like you can understand me somehow….I don't know how to explain it." he said in his usual Gaara tone.

" Really? Well not many people can understand what I've been through. Either. " I said sadly.

" Why not?" He asked _Wow Gaara's talking to me and I seems like he really cares._

" The truth is that not many people have even tried to understand me. They don't care about who I really am." I said and this really seemed to hit Gaara like a train came out of nowhere and well….hit him.

" Well can I try to understand ?" Now it was my turn to get hi by a train.

" Do you really mean that?" I asked " I will, if you let me REALY understand you."

" Ok, but not now."

"Why not now."

" It's morning and your friends will be worrying about you" he said. Then I looked up at the sky and the sun was already rising.

" Oh no I'm gona be late to training ok then Gaara when will we meat." I said in one breath.

" How about at 12:00. At the end of the week that will be my last night here but …" he was then cut off by me giving him a hug and he seemed taken back by that.

_Is Gaara blushing? Well he probably doesn't get a lot of hugs and I don't know about him but I'm enjoying this hug._

"Thank you Gaara, I will see you then and thank you for saving me." I said giving him one last squeeze and before I let go I looked at him and he was not just blushing he was the color of a tomato. I giggled a little . And before I left I could hear the words " Good buy…Nami." escape his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Evilfangirl : It just makes you smile doesn't it? **

**Naruto: No not really.**

**Evilfangirl: Shut up Naruto that was a rhetorical question and by the way PLEASE review. I ONLY have 6 reviews thanks to all those people you all get a cookie. I know you want to review I'll give you a cookie. And NO flames PLEASE.**


	6. Team seven

**Evilfangirl: Hi people I just want to tell you that… what was I going to say again?**

**Sasuke: … how should I know?**

**Evilfangirl: EMO BOY TALKS!**

**Sasuke: Death glare**

**Evilfangirl: Don't look at me like that.**

**Sasuke: Your not my mother.**

**Evilfangirl: No, but I could always let all of your fan girls in and let them get you.**

**Sasuke: …**

**Evilfangirl: Wow aren't you a wonderful conversationalist.**

**Sasuke: ….**

**Evilfangirl: Ok then well I don't own The Princess Bride ( a movie ) or Naruto ( sob ) ……What was that Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: That you are pathetic.**

**Evilfangirl: Do you want me to let all of the fan girls in?**

**Sasuke: NO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Evilfangirl: Then bow down before me. (laughs as Sasuke bows down )**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gaara's POV**

In the morning **(this is after the meeting w/ Nami, see the last chapter ) **I walked down into the kitchen to find Konkuro and Temari sitting around the table.

"There you are Gaara, we are to watch team seven's training today they meet at the bridge today at 6:00." Temari said as she read a scroll.

"Why? We already know about team seven." **(they are kinda friends w/ them in my story ) **

"Well they have someone else training with them for a while."

"Who?"

"Well, it's Nami." (remember she trained in Suna for a while and she was in Gaara's class.

"WHAT? But she trained in Suna. So when she diapered so this is where she went?" Konkuro yelled.

"Yes, didn't you see her?" I asked.

"No." he said and he was going to say more but then he was cut off by Temari.

"There is Another reason why we have to see her." She said.

"Why?"

"Because apparently she's an…Uchiha." She said showing how shocked she was at this information in her voice.

"WHAT." Konkuro yelled so loud that Temari had to cover her ears.

"Yes, she was adopted into one of their families when she was 6. They apparently found her half dead, and without a family one day and they took her in. Nothing else is known about her." she said.

_So is this why she never talked about her family? She never was very open about anything she didn't have any friends I wonder why? She had plenty of guys asked her out yet she always said no. She would never hang out with any one she was always off in her own little word. She showed a great amount of power and was the second strongest kid in the class. _**( Gaara was the strongest kid in his class )** _I wonder why she never talked about her family did something happen in her past? _"Let's go we can probably find out more about her while she trains." I said before I went out the window towards team sevens training field. Temari and Konkuro were right behind me.

"Where are they?" Konkuro whispered. Then we could here two voices.

"So I see that you have turned Emo Sasuke." I could here Nami say

"I'm not Emo." he said

"Then why are you SO emotionless? You were a very happy kid, especially around Tama." She said as they walked into the clearing. " Don't worry Sasuke I can tell that she is still alive."

"How? How can you know?" He asked.

"Cant you feel it? Nothing can stop true love all that can happen is that it is delayed a little." **(This line was from the Princess Bride ) **she said.

"……" was all that Sasuke said then the rest of team seven came.

"HELLO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled.

"…hn"

"Hi Nami, Sasuke- teme." ( isn't teme used when you hate someone? )

"Hi Naruto…. Hey Sakura can I talk to you?" Nami said as she grabbed Sakuras arm and took her away from the rest of their team and I moved closer so I could listen to them.

"What is it Nami?" Sakura asked.

" I need your help with a-a-a-a-a-a boy." she said

"Who? …Oh Gaara." Sakura said as she realized who Nami ment.

_ME?! What about me?_

"Shhhhh I don't want Naruto and Sasuke to hear." She silenced Sakura.

"Why not? When you saw him through the hospital window you were obsessive over him. No offence but I don't get what you see in him." She said

_Why what's wrong with me? … Ok now I'm asking myself obvious questions. What wasn't wrong with me?_

" It would take to long to explain. I know more about his life and how he feels then you think." she said

" What do you know about how he feels. That's probably Naruto since they both have Biju's in them." Sakura asked.

"Well, to hard to explain but I do, and …." she started

"Say no more I'm going to have a sleepover soon and I want you to come we can all talk about it then."

"Ok, when is it?"

" Six, tonight. At my house. My parents are out so we have the house to ourselves. Which means an all nighter."

"What's that?" She asked

"It mean that we will stay up all night making noise and talking about boys. Haven't you been to a sleepover their almost always all nighters?"

"No when I lived with Tama we had to be to sleep by ten, and I didn't have friends in Suna." she said

"What why not?"

"Because all of those people either were scared of Gaara or hated him and I didn't like that." She said

_What she didn't have friends because they all hated me and feared me?_

"Aww that's SO sweet Nami that you would give up being their friends because they hated Gaara. You would make a WONDERFUL girlfriend." She said making Nami blush.

"Sakura…." she started

" I'm sorry but I had to say that." She said smiling when she saw that Nami had blushed at her comment. "… Sensei your late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Did you two rehers because you said that at the EXACT same time?" Nami asked.

" No." Was all that Sakura said

"Ok, lets start practice." Kakashi said

Sasuke and Sakura spared and Sasuke was the clear winner. Naruto and Nami were also sparing and she was standing on water like it was firm land. She created two small dragons that rushed at Naruto and destroyed all of the shadow clones that he created just a second earlier. She then disappears and repapered behind Naruto with a kuni made out of water agents his neck.

"I win." She said before removing the knife from his neck. "But you will make a great Hokage for this village." she said and this cheered Naruto up a lot.

"That's enough for the day teem, and we have the rest of the week off." Kakashi said as he read Ichi Ichi Paradise.

"Yes." Sakura, Naruto and Nami cheered. As they went off.

_Ever since I heard Nami and Sakura talking I have not been able to forget about it. Does that mean that she LIKES me? I kept on thinking that all day into the night._

_---------------------_

**Evilfangirl: So what do you think Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: …hn**

**Evilfangirl: Your not a people person.**

**Sasuke: ..hn**

**Evilfangirl: Well since Sasuke isn't helpful all of you readers PLEASE Review. I'll give you a cookie.**

**Sasuke: So now your bribing them?**

**Evilfangirl: …Yes I'm brining them so I hope that it works so people….. REVIEW.**

**Sasuke: Review so she can SHUT UP!**

**Evilfangirl: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Sasuke: She's like Lee and Guy except she's obsessed with Reviews and not youth.**

**Rock Lee: ( barges in ) YOUTH! YOUTH! YOUTH!**

**Sasuke: Ahhhh ( runs away.) **


	7. Crush?

**Evilfangirl: I have decided to skip the funny intro. Because no one reads them. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed my stories you each get a cookie! Disenclamer – I don't own Naruto… YET.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Nami's POV**

Today was the day of Sakura's sleepover and training was canceled because Kakashi had a mission. So to occupy myself I went out shopping. I went into the stores and got black and white silk.

" I can make a beautiful dress out of this." I said then I looked up at the rooftops and saw noneother than sabuku no Gaara sitting on one of the buildings. I jumped onto the building and tiptoed up behind Gaara.

"What cha doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for Konkuro and Temari." He replied.

_Man, usually people get all freaked out when I pop up like that… well Naruto freaks out at lest. _"Where are they?"

"Shopping."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I don't like being around a lot of people." He said looking at me with his GEORGES sea foam green eyes.

"Oh…..Gaara I want to tell you that I lo……"

"Oy Gaara come on you have an appointment with the Hokage." Konkuro yelled up at Gaara.

" Go I'll meet you soon and tell you them." I said before I walked away to go home and sew myself a dress.

Temari's POV

_Gaaras's been out of it more than usual. Konkuro and I have to SCREAM at him before he hears us. Who or what is troubling him?_

"Gaara – what's wrong?" I asked.

"…" Was all that Gaara said.

"Gaara?"

"Nothing." He said before quickening his pace, so I speed up and walked beside of him.

"….? Fine don't tell me." I pouted and glared at him. He then looked away from my glare. Usually he would glare back at me, but he didn't so something IS troubling him so I changed tactics. "Gaara please tell me what is wrong." I asked in a sweet tone.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said quickly.

_It has something to do with a girl! My womanly instances were screaming, but who?_

_Sakura, no_

_Ino, no_

_Hinata, no_

_Tenten, no_

_Me, hope not_

_Nami…_

"It's got something to do with Nami doesn't it?" I asked.

"Leave me alone." He said still looking away.

_It DOES have something to do with her! But what? _"Gaara I'm a girl, you can talk to me about it." I said I want Gaara to be able to talk to me.

" I said leave me alone." He snapped.

"Fine." I said as I left Gaara to go home and he went off to who knows where.

At their apartment

" Konkuro I want to talk to you about Gaara." I said as I walked into the house.

"Who has he killed this time?" He asked with a bored look on his face.

"It's not like that…I think that he might have a crush." I said after talking to him I came up with a conclusion…. Gaara had a crush. So I told Konkuro about my conversation with Gaara.

"Oh I herd that Nami was going to a sleepover and whenever you and your friends in Suna came over all you would talk about was guys.

"You were eavesdropping?!" I screamed.

"N-no I just happened to overhear some of what you were saying."

"What did you hear?!"

"Later what about Nami… should we go and listen to them talk about guys and see if she says anything about Gaara?"

" I'll go I won't have you listening to anymore of girls conversations." I snapped back to Konkuro and when we get to Suna I will MAKE you tell me everything that you heard."

"OK calm down… Mrs. Narra. "Konkuro smirked.

"You heard that?!" I screamed. _Oh great now my brother knows that I have a crush on Narra Shikamaru._

Konkuro then chuckled "If you don't hurry you might miss something."

"I wont forget this when I get back you will be dead." I said before I jumped out of the window towards Sakura's house. On my way to her house I saw Gaara sitting on a rooftop watching the moon.

_I wonder what Gaara's thinking right now? Does he actually like someone? I HAVE to know._

**Evilfangirl: So what do you think? Hope you like it. Please review and I hope that everyone had a happy holiday. .**

**Thank you to all of the people that reviewed and I f you do review you get… COOKIES! Yay cookies!**


	8. Sleepover

**Evilfangirl: OK people I want to tell you the last chapter and this chapter really has no meaning : ) But I felt like writing them so…. The next chapter's will be filled with fluff and action! Bare with me people I am terrible at spelling. Also I'm thinking of writing another SasukeXOc and GaaraXOc soon Its about two girls that come to the Naruto world. Don't worry its better than it sounds. Thanks for all the reviews!**

" Talking"

_Thinking_

Nami's POV

I walked over to Sakura's house for the sleepover and I was wondering what they would think about my obsession about Gaara.

" Knock, knock."

" Oh hey Nami come in everyone else is already here." Sakura said letting me into the house." My parents are gone tonight so we have the house to ourselves and can be as loud as we want."

" Oh hey Nami come on lets ply truth or dare." Ino said dramatically.

We sat down in a circle and Sakura started. "Ok Hinata truth or dare?"

" T-Truth." She stuttered.

" Ok, do you like Naruto? Like more than a friend?" She said with an evil grin.

" Y-yes." She whispered and blushed like there was no tomorrow.

" Why? He's such a dork." Ino asked.

" He's not a DORK! He's strong and caring! He's brave and I even think that he's hot!" She yelled back.

**( Go Hinata! )**

" WOW! I never knew that you could yell like that Hinata. That is SO SWEET that you like Naruto and for all the right reasons. I really only like Sasuke because he's HOT!" Sakura said making Hinata blush.

" O-Ok Ino truth or dare?" Hinata said stuttering again.

"…. Dare." She said taking the challenge.

" Oh I got one!" Tenten said whispering her idea into Hinata's ear.

" Ok Ino I d-dare you t-to scream that you love Choji out the window.

Ino then got up and screamed at the top of her lungs that she loved Choji.

Somewhere else in the village

(Choji and Naruto were eating ramen )

"Hey Choji did you hear that?" Naruto asked after he finished another bowl of ramen.

"NO." he said and continued to eat his food.

" Must have imagined it." He said before ordering more ramen.

Back with the girls

" I cant believe that you did that." I said.

" Ino will do ANY dare." Sakura said.

" R-really?" Hinata asked Ino.

"Yup I've never said no to a dare today." She said triumphantly. " Tenten truth or dare?"

" Truth. I'm not taking one of YOUR dares." Tenten said.

_Wow Tenten never backs down from a challenge. Ino must give out some very bad dares. Note to self- never get Ino angry. _

" You guys are no fun…ok do you LIKE Neji?" Ino asked with an evil smile.

" Yeah he's very strong and a good team mate." She said with a look that said _that was a stupid question._

" I mean would you go out on a DATE with him? Do you LIKE LIKE him?" Ino said in a DUH voice.

" Ohh… yes." She said very quietly but we all heard her.

"OMG you like my cousin!?" Hinata said smiling and Tenten blushed

" Sakura truth or dare?" Tenten asked bringing everyone's attention to Sakura.

" Truth." Sakura said waiting for Tenten's question.

" Why wont you go out with Lee? He's a nice guy." She asked the question that the rest of us have wondered since Lee first asked Sakura out.

" I don't know. I guess that it's how he looks." She said sadly.

" That's superficial." Tenten said discussed.

" I know….. do you think that I should give him a chance…..?" She asked even more sad.

"Yes… give him a chance.. It took me a while to get used to him but Lee is a nice guy." She said smiling.

" Ok Nami truth of dare?" She asked me and everyone became quiet.

" Truth." I said after a while.

" Is it true that you love … Gaara?" She asked _now's the best time to talk to them about my HUGE crush on him._

" Gaara! He scares me he's always so evil looking… would it kill the guy to smile ONCE?" Ino asked no one in particular.

Before I knew what I was doing I blurted out… "Yes I LOVE him and he's NOT scary or a monster

I then immediately covered my mouth with my hands to keep myself from screaming out any more.

" Why do you like HIM?" they all asked in unison and I sweat dropped.

" Like him because even though he doesn't show it he's kind strong he's like me misunderstood and …he's H-O-T, HOT!" I said smiling and everyone was staring at me with there mouth hanging open.

" W-Wow if Gaara k-knew…" Hinata started

" I'm planning on telling him." I said with a blush on my face.

" When?" Tenten asked leaning closer and she almost fell of the couch she was sitting on.

" Why would I tell you." I asked_. They don't have to know I'm not shore if Gaara would want them to know._

" It's tomorrow." Sakura said in a mater of fact voice.

" What, where did you hear that?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

" That's the last day he's here in the village and your blushing like mad." She said and was about to laugh at the look on my face. " Have you talked to him since he arrived at the village?

"Again why would I tell you?" I said with a straight face.

" OMFG you HAVE!" They all yelled. _If only I was a good liar._ "What happened?" They chorused.

"Ok…We were in a clearing and I told Gaara how I wanted to be his friend, I was attacked and he transformed into Shukaku and saved me. He killed the guy and agreed to meet me again tomorrow. Oh yeah… I hugged him and you would NOT believe how strong he seamed I could feel how strong he was through his shirt!" I said/ yelled.

"….?!" They looked at me with there mouth hanging WIDE open.

" What if he just kills you?" Ino asked.

" I will not FEAR HIM LIKE HES A MONSTER! He's a human being and deserves to be treated as such! I LOVE Sabuku no Gaara!" I yelled taking everybody by surprise. "Sorry I didn't…."

"Its ok… your right, he's not a monster. I'm amazed that we acted like this, I mean look at Naruto he's just like Gaara and we haven't even tried to get to know Gaara at all. You are the first person to REALY try, and I think that he might open up to you I mean HE SAVED YOU that has to mean something!"

"Thanks Sakura."

" Ok well LETS watch a movie!" She chirped.

**Temari's POV**

They started to watch movies so I went to tell Konkuro what I heard.

" WHAT?! Gaara saved her?! They are going to meet tomorrow?! She LOVES HIM!?!" Konkuro screamed after I told him what I heard.

" I heard it ALL!….. Konkuro do you think that Gaara might like her back?" I asked.

" I'm still wondering if that girl was dropped on her head or something! I mean….." He yelled. "What will we do?"

"What do you mean." I asked Konkuro.

" We have to stop her or Gaara will kill her!" Konkuro started to panic so I slapped him.

" GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN!" I yelled trying to stop him from having a heart attack or something. **(What would you do if this happened to your little sibling?) **" Konkuro we cant do anything, she's going of her own free will and plus if Gaara found out what we know he might kill US!"

" So we let her die?" Konkuro asked in a I-cant-believe-you just-said-that-voice.

" Well Gaara DID save her before so maybe……" I trailed off.

" This is insane! Crazy!" He started yelling so I slapped him again.

_It's kind of fun to slap Konkuro._ **( Poor Konkuro. Doesn't he have a wonderful sister? )**

" I just hope that Gaara doesn't kill her." He said after he calmed down.

" You and I have both noticed that since we got here Gaara has been acting more …. NORMAL." _Well normal for someone who loves to kill and has a daemon sealed inside f him. _

" Normal?" Konkuro snorted.

" You know what I mean…. He has been lost in thought a lot and you can tell that when ever her name is mentioned he is paying attention to every word." I said

"…I guess that we shouldn't get involved." He said. " I hope that you are right."

" Me too." I said before I went up to my room.

**Evilfangirl: So what do you guys think give me a good review and you get a cookie! Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed my stories. And the more reviews I get the faster I update! TRUST me the next few chapters will be MUCH better and I have almost al of the story written out! **


	9. 2 inches away

**Evilfangirl: Hi people thanks for the reviews! OK chapter 9 of A Ninja Can Change their Heart is up. Oh yeah I don't own anything except for my OC's but I'm currently in court trying to own Naruto and COOKIES! **

" Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Demon talking**_

**Gaara's POV**

_Today I'm gona see Nami IF she comes._

_**She wouldn't have hugged you if she weren't going to come.**_

_I was wondering when you would start to annoy me…. What do you mean buy that?_

_**I mean that she WILL come.**_

_And you know this HOW?_

_**Humans are SO stupid can't you see that she LIKES you?**_

_How can she like me?… I'm a monster._

_**Hay for us demon's it's a great honor to be called a monster.**_

_Well us humans don't like it._

_**Whatever…. But you WANT her to come and if she doesn't then you will find her and ask her why she didn't come…. Admit it you LIKE her.**_

_I do not._

_**Do too.**_

_Shut up._

_**Your silence proves it.**_

_Annoying demon._

_**Boy I'm in your head and I know what you feel…. You DO like her so get over it and ask her out or something.**_

_WHAT?!_

_**Ask her out on a DATE.**_

…

_**Ahhhh! You humans are hopeless.**_

_I do not like her._

_**OK when I say the word date what comes to mind first?**_

_Girls._

_**OK and when I say girl's who comes to mind first?**_

_Nami … But that doesn't prove a thing._

_**When she hugged you admit it you liked it. You LIKE her.**_

_OMFG you're right._

_**Finally!**_

_Oh man I'm getting advice for girls from a demon. _My conversation with Shukaku was then interrupted by Temari coming up to me.

"Gaara Nami is a wonderful girl…. Be nice." She said and walked away.

"Wha?" I asked and I could fell a blush creep up on my face. _OMG I'm blushing! And what does Temari mean? Did Nami tell her anything? What does she know?_

**Nami's POV**

_Today I'm going to meet Gaara! Man I'm SO nervous what if I say something stupid? Or what if he doesn't come?_

"NAMI!" Sakura yelled in my ear.

"Owww what?" I asked rubbing my ear.

"I have been here yelling at you for 5 minutes… thinking of Gaara right?" She asked and smirked. **(Has anyone EVER seen Sakura smirk?)**

I then through my pillow at her to wipe that smirk off her face. But them everyone picked up their pillows and we had a huge pillow fight. Since we were ninja's we smacked all the feathers out of the pillows. (Poor **pillows)**

"OK lets go SHOPPING!" Ino yelled. When we were in the market.

"Why?" I asked already knowing what they would say.

" For you're meeting with…." Sakura started but I clasped my hand over her mouth to keep her from shouting it out that I was going to meet Gaara.

" Sakura! Keep quiet! Don't worry I…" But before I could finish my sentence Ino dragged me into a store and pilled clothes into my arms to try on.

" Hey it's not like a date or anything." I said with a small blush on my face.

" Ohhh in denial." Ino said teasing me.

"No it's just that I've already gone shopping for cloths." I said with a huge grin on my face. "All I need is make-up."

They then dragged me through the other stores and we all got cloths, jewelry, and make-up.

"Oh hey Temari.. what cha doing here?" Tenten asked as Temari walked up to us. _Oh no Temari's Gaara's SISTER! _

"Oh hey… I just wan to talk to Nami." She said.

"O-OK. What is it?" I asked as she lead me away from my other friends.

" It's about … Gaara he's been acting odd lately. I haven't heard about him killing anyone in over 3 days. And I want to know if you had any idea why." She said. _Wow Gaara hasn't killed anyone since he met me in the clearing!_

" No… I have no idea it is wearied." I said agreeing with Temari.

" I think that something is bothering him." She said.

" Like what?" _Oh no something's bothering him?_

" I think it might be…. a girl…. I think he might have a crush on someone. Any idea who it might be?" She asked_. What does Temari know? And she thinks that he has a crush on someone…. Could that be …ME?!_

"No." I said trying not to blush but my efforts went to waste. I was blushing the color of Gaara's crimson hair.

" I think that it would be good for him to have a girlfriend…. Don't you?" She asked. _Man this is like asking me if I would like to go out with her brother- well the answer is.._

"YES! I mean.. he would be so much happier and people could see that he's not a monster." I said before I really knew what I was saying and then I blushed even more.

"OK… see ya later." Temari said before she left. So I walked back to everyone else.

"Come on we still have to do your hair." Ino said as we walked back to my apartment.

I put on my kimono and came out of the bathroom to show everyone.

"Wow I know a lot of boys that would have their mouths hanging wide open." Ino said as I came out wearing a black kimono with white flames on the bottom of the skirt and on the sleeves.

"Do you think that he will like it?" I asked them all.

" OH YEAH he wont be able to keep his eyes off of you. He IS a guy." Sakura said.

"I call her hair!" Ino yelled so that people n Suna could probably hear.

So Ino did my hair in a messy bun. Then they all worked on my make up. I had on silver eye shadow and chap stick.

"Why no lip gloss." Sakura asked Ino who had taken command over my make -over.

" Cuz that way if she kisses Gaara he wont have lip gloss on." She said with and evil smirk on.

"I'll get you for that Ino." I warned.

"No time you have to go." She said so I made my way to the clearing that I meet Gaara in before. I waited a few minutes.

I sighed "He didn't come." But as I turned to go Gaara was two inches away from my face.

"Who did come?" he asked.

**Evilfangirl: so what did you guys think? PLEASE review! I won't bite. And anyone who reviews gets COOKIES! Hail the all mighty COOKIES! **


	10. Kiss?

**Evilfangirl: Hi PEOPLE! Thanks to all of the people that reviewed. Oh and they are 21 and Sasuke never went and joined Orochimaru. Any way I hope you enjoy the next chapter and sorry for the typos in the past I an a TERABLE I repeat TERABLE speller.**

**Disenclamer - I don't own Naruto…. YET!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Gaara's POV**

She sighed " He didn't come." And turned to leave the clearing so I dropped to the ground right in front of her.

" Who didn't come?" I asked her as she gasped and… blushed? Then I noticed that our faces were two inches away from each other.

"Gaara…" she started but I then cut her off.

" You look… different." I stated_. WOW she looks…_

"Oh?" She said not knowing if that was a complement or insult.

" You look…. Nice." I said making her blush and I started to blush a little. _Oh no am I blushing? Well I did just said that she looked nice… more like BEAUTIFUL! Did she get dressed up just to meet me? I still can't believe that she came though.. usually people would just run away from me but she doesn't even look scared. She looks…_

"Thank you." She whispered and I think I …smiled a little. Not like when I killed people

(That's **was a smile? Well its kinda creepy Gaara)** _But_ I smiled because I was happy. Ever since I first met her at the academy at Suna she has never been scared of me.

_Flashback_

_I was watching the other kids play from a hill at the back of the academy. I had already become a killer and had the kanji 'love' was tattooed on my forehead. As I watched them play Nami walked up and sat down next to me._

" _Aren't you scared of me I could kill you right now if I wanted to." I asked more like stated to her._

" _No I'm not scared of you, no mater what other people say about you I don't believe that you are a monster." She said as she looked into my eyes._

"…_? You've heard of all the people that I've killed and about the demon inside of me yet you are still not scared?" I asked my full attention on her._

" _Yeah." She said as she gave me a warm smile. And she sat there until she had to go home._

"_Goodbye Gaara." She said as she walked home earning the looks of most of the kids parents. But she just shrugged off and walked away._

_End Flashback _

"Nami aren't you scared of me? I've killed people since I was born and.." I started

"No. I told you before in Suna that I wasn't scared of you but…. Do you not believe me?" She asked.

"I don't know who to trust… ever since Yasamaru tried to kill me I'm not shore of who I can trust." I said _this is probably the most that I've ever opened up to anyone._

"You can trust me I don't see why I would be afraid of you anyway…." She said_. What?! Bur all of the people that I've killed I don't see why she would NOT hate me._

"…?" _I wonder where she is going with this,._

"Actually the only time that I feel completely safe is when I'm around you… you've already saved my life." _Oh yeah I DID save her… maybe she came to say thank you or maybe she came because she is NOT afraid of me._ "Just because you have a demon inside of you doesn't mean that you are cruel or anything…. Your still human." She said.

"Humans can be cruel to." I said. _Maybe I AM human but that don't change the fact that I killed so many people._

" But are you TRULY cruel Gaara? Do you WANT to kill people? If you could would you have stooped yourself from killing some of those people that you killed?" She asked.

"…!" _Wow! It's like she can read my mind or something. _There was an awkward silence.

" Why did that guy want you for…. He said something about someone else?" _Way to ruin the moment._

"…He was talking about my father…. He wants the powers that I have. If he gets the powers I have… he has SO much power that he could destroy all of Suna and not break a sweat. When he is done with that he will kill me and live like a god." She said with a depressed look on her face.

_Her breath is …sweet… wait a minute… he wants to KILL her! _

"I won't let any one hurt you." I said _why did I say that?…… Oh yeah I like her…..WHAT am I thinking?!_

" Are you going to protect me from others Gaara? Who will protect me from my feelings."

"Wha…" I was then cut off by…by a KISS! _OMFG SHE'S KISSING ME!!!!!!_ But I didn't think of anything else instead I returned the kiss. When we separated we were both blushing scarlet red.

"Uh…..um, why?" I asked still in shock that she actually kissed me.

" I-I've liked you Gaara…e-ever since I first s-saw you I-in Suna. I-I know how hard life must be for you… being called a monster and having everyone hate you when you're really just like a-a lovable PANDA. And…. and I love you." she whispered the last part but I still heard her. _WHAT?! She loves ME?!_

" I love you too, Nami." With that I kissed her. We wrapped our arms around each other and deepened the kiss. When we broke apart we stared into one another eyes and somehow it was morning! **(It's morning because I don't feel like writing anymore about their 'secret' meeting. .)**

"Gaara….AHHHHHHHHH!" Nami screamed and drooped to the ground in pain.

"NAMI!" I yelled as I knelt down next to her. Them some people stepped out from behind the bushes.

"Come my daughter and give me you're powers so I can rule all." **(He REALY need's to get out more! Oh and refer to the rest of the text to find out why he wants her powers - you will find out what her powers are LATER in the story) **

"Nami RUN." Screamed three girls who looked to be hostages. There were two other men there. One wh0o looked a LOT like Sasuke **(its ITACHI! Yay Itachi! He's SO cool!.) **And another man with blue skin. **( Kisame! I hate him! He's like a demented version of Jaws!)** _Who are they and what do they want with Nami?_

**Evilfangirl: So what do you think? TELL ME! Please review! Push the purple button **

**and you get….a COOKIE! YAY COOKIES!!!!!!!!! Please review!**

**Sasuke: We get the point…. SHUT UP!**

**Evilfangirl: Somebody's cranky… do you need a hug?**

**Sasuke: NO! **

**Evilfangirl: To bad! (Gives him a hug to annoy him…. A LOT By the way I've decided that sometimes I might write the funny things because they're SO FUN to write. ) Oh no one has told me if I should write that other story (refer to chapter 8)**


	11. Uchiha's

**Evilfangirl: Sorry for the late update!**

**Sasuke: Yeah right.**

**Evilfangirl: YOUR NOT NICE!!! -sob-**

**Sasuke: I'm sorry. -hugs-**

**Evilfangirl: GROUP HUG!!!**

**Sasuke: …dobe.**

**Evilfangirl: YOUR MEAN!!!**

**Sasuke: Sweatdrops.**

**  
Evilfangirl: I don't own Naruto, If I did, Orochimaru and Kabuto would die! grins**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gaara's POV

_What's going on!? Nami just started screaming. Are they using some sort of Justu to torcher her? And who are they? What do they want with her? _

"R-run Gaara. Or they will… kill you. It's me they want." Nami said as she removed the sleeve that covered her arm and underneath it was a curs mark. _What is this, a curs? What does it do, is it the thing that is causing her pain?_

"What do you want?" I snarled. _How dare they hurt her?! _**( A little protective of her aren't we Gaara?)**

" I want my child's power. So I can crush the other villages." **The man said.** _Child? Is that her father?_" I also want… the pleasure of killing her." _KILL HER!? I wont let them touch her!_

I then had the sand encircle us and we disappeared and reappeared in the apartment Temari, Kankuro, and I were staying at. "Temari, Kankuro, come here!" I commanded.

" Y-yes Gaara?" Temari asked and when they saw me kneeling next to Nami (Who was still in pain and was clenching his shirt) their jaws drooped.

"Take her up to my room **( Perverts! NO NOT LIKE THAT!) **and DON'T let anybody in. I someone gets in … run." I said before I jumped out of the window.

" GAARA!" I heard Nami yell as I was speeding away towards the enemy ninja. _Sorry to go away Nami. But I have to kill them and I would feel better if I knew that you were safe… especially if I have to bring Shukaku out to fight them._

**Nami's POV**

_NO! If Gaara fight's them… he might die. Even if he has Shukaku. _"Gaara…no…stay away from them… they'll kill you." I couldn't help it any more. I started to cry. _NO! A ninja must not show emotion! I cant just sit here. I've go to go and help him._ As I was going to jump out of the window and help Gaara I felt someone hold me back.

" Gaara told us to keep you safe, and we will. Come on, I know you want to go and help him with whatever he is doing but…" Temari said and was then cut off by Kankuro.

" But why would Gaara want to help her? Usually he would kill people not help them." Kankuro said with a stupid look on his face and it looked like he was trying really hard to come up with an answer.

" Stop it Kankuro you will hurt yourself if you TRIED to think." Temari said with a smirk on her face.

" ………..Shut up Temari." Kankuro said after he understood that Temari had just insulted him.

"Come on, let's do as Gaara says and take you to his room until he returns…" Temari said. **(PERVERTS!)** " You know… we've never been in Gaara's room, here or in our home in Suna."

"Relay? Why not?" I asked. _NEVER? But they live with him… and they haven even been in his room._

"Well, Gaara isn't very social and we don't talk to each other a lot. We are older than him… yet we fear him like cowards… we don't want to fear him…but…" Temari started.

" Then don't fear him… what is their to fear? …Shukaku?" I asked

"Well aren't you scared of Shukaku? Gaara has all that power and he kills just like that." Kankuro said, as we entered Gaara's room. It looked normal except for the fact that their was no bed in it.

"So you fear him for the power he has?…. The power that was thrust upon him unwillingly? It's not his fault that he has Shukaku in him… He's sad and lonely. No one cared about him they only feared him." I said, and silent tears fell from my eyes. "He is NOT a monster… Shukaku is the monster!" I said and then I jumped out of the window and ran towards Gaara.

_Shoot! Why did I have to run my big mouth? I let my anger get the better of me. Why did I have to yell at Kankuro and Temari? I'll apologize later right now I have to help Gaara._

When I entered the clearing that Gaara and I were in earlier I noticed what I failed to notice earlier their were three men. **( She was in a lot of pain so she didn't really know what was going on) **One was my father, the second was… ITACHI! And that must be Kisame with the blue skin. _Gaara has NO idea who he is up agenst! HE wont be able to take on all three of them at the same time! He need's help, Temari and Kankuro could go and get the others while I help Gaara._

So I ran to where Temari and Kankuro were and they seemed kind of supprised to see me come back. " Temari, Kankuro… Gaara has NO idea who he these people are, and he needs help. Go and get help. Make sure that you get Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and the Hokage! HURRY!" I yelled before I went back to where Gaara was. I saw Temari and Kankuro turn around to get them, they knew that this was serious.

_Hurry._

**Temari's POV**

_Something is not right. Something is bad, Nami would not joke about something like this… I don't like it._ Kankuro and I split up so we could find everyone faster. I went to the Hokage's tower to see if some of the sensi's and the Hokage were their.

" Tsunade-sama!" ( **Well just call her Tsunade) **"Please come quick!" I yelled as I barged into her office.

" What's wrong?" She asked as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in. _Oh, all the sensi's are here. I guess I just interrupted a meeting._

" I-I don't know but Nami is scared and Gaara is fighting some people. Nami says that they are REALLY powerful! She asked me to get you and all of the sensi's." I said in one breath.

" OK. Everyone come!" Tsunade commanded.

After that we all speed out of her office and I led them towards the forest that Nami had run off to earlier. On our way their we met up with Kankuro, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, and Neji.

**Nami's POV**

When I got back to Gaara he was fighting Kisame and it was looking like Gaara was winning. **( KILL, the demented version of Jaws, Gaara!)**

"BOOM!" I blew Kisame away from Gaara using a burst of my chakra. " Gaara!" I yelled as I jumped down and landed next to him.

" Go back Nami, or you will get yourself killed! Where are Temari and Kankuro?" Gaara half commanded half pleaded.

" I lost them, plus I wont let you fight my father alone." I said as I smirked at my father who was across the clearing.

" Long time no see, Nami." Itachi said when he recovered from my attack.

" Could say it's a pleasure seeing you again but, I would rather you die." I spat out.

" Looks like you won't come quietly." Itachi said as he dusted himself off.

"…" Gaara got in a fighting stance, and then the sound of running rang through the forest.

"Die Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped at Itachi with a kuni in his hand. Kuni and shuriken rained down on Itachi yet somehow he managed to not get a scratch on him.

" Foolish little brother…" Itachi said as he pined Sasuke to a tree and was ready to use his Manjeko sharingan on him but then…

"AHHH!" Itachi yelled as a kuni stabbed him. "Who…?" Itachi looked around and saw that the person who stabbed him was…" He he, look Sasuke…Tama has been our prisoner for years but she has not been able to kill me."

"T-Tama… your alive?! I thought Itachi killed you along with the other Uchiha's. Sasuke said to a raven haired girl with porcelain skin. (**It's the girl that Sasuke was betrothed to.)**

"Hello Sasuke…long time no see." Tama said to Sasuke.

" Hello Tama." Sasuke

" Well are we just going to stand here or are we going to kill him?" Tama asked as she got into a fighting stance.

" I thought you would never ask." Sasuke said as he too got into a fighting stance and faced Itachi.

**Evilfangirl: Again sorry for the late update. Please review!**

**Sasuke: Yes review… then she will shut up! **

**Evilfangirl: Shut up Batman! We don't need your opinion! **

**Sasuke: 'Batman?'**

**Evilfangirl: Yes Batman _( LoL that's what I call him, my friend saw a video where he said he was Batman.) _… REVIEW and you get a … COOKIE!!!!**

**Sasuke: ( Comes in with a bunch of other guys) It's OK. Their going to take you to the happy house. (LOL I need it .)**

**Evilfangirl: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!( Gets knocked out)**

**Sasuke: FINALLY!( Sasuke also gets taken to the happy house, to get help with his EMO-ness)**


	12. When Ninja's fight!

**Evilfangirl: HI! Sasuke and I are back from our therapy!**

**Sasuke: -shudders-**

**Evilfangirl: I found…It didn't help a bit! And some of the therapy Sasuke went through to bust his spirits and outlook on the world…were VERY embarrassing!**

**Sasuke: -Shudders-**

**Evilfangirl: You look REALLY weird in a bunny outfit Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: - shudders-**

**Evilfangirl: Well while Sasuke is in the corner rocking back and forth; I'll do the disenclamer… I don't own anything other than my OC's… If I did Sasuke would wear a bunny suit! .**

'Talking"

_Thinking_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**RECAP**

"T-Tama… your alive?! I thought Itachi killed you along with the other Uchiha's. Sasuke said to a raven harried girl with porcelain skin. (**It's the girl that Sasuke was betrothed to.)**

"Hello Sasuke…long time no see." Tama said to Sasuke.

" …!!!" Sasuke said.

" Well are we just going to stand here or are we going to kill him?" Tama asked as she got into a fighting stance.

" I thought you would never ask." Sasuke said as he too got into a fighting stance and faced Itachi.

" Tama when I found you were alive, the only reason that I didn't kill you was because…I want to kill you in front of Sasuke. He has gotten weak and lacks hatred…so I will give him reason to gain power." Itachi said with a smirk on his face making Sasuke even more pissed.

" And after that we will take Nami and she will make me the most powerful being in the world!" Nami's father yelled triumphantly.

" If you TOUCH her I will kill you!" Gaara growled.

" We will see about that." He said smirking and this made Gaara SO pissed that you could sense the negative energy radiating off of him.

His hands flashed through the hand signs so fast that Temari could barely make out the jutsu.

" Everyone! Get back FAST!!" Temari yelled in a panic stricken voice.

Gaara then collapsed on the ground.

_OH NO! He's doing THAT jutsu! I saw him do it once and…_Her thoughts then trailed off.

"What?! He made himself fall asleep?! Why would he do that, it only makes it easier for u - HOLLY…!!!!!" He yelled.

Gaara's hand then started to transform. His arm formed in to that of Shukaku. Then the rest of his body started to change. In less than a minute Gaara had fully transformed into Shukaku.

" YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! FINALLY! I'm FREE!!!" He (Shukaku) cried out. "So THIS is Nami's father… the leader of the Akatsuki." ( Sp?)

"…Shukaku. So this is you're medium…this will be an interesting fight." He mumbled to himself.

"…" _Gaara be careful. Nami thought as she helplessly watched. _

" … Watch Nami. Watch me defeat him then you will realize that it is futile to fight me. Watch me kill him." He said and this pissed Naruto off.

" Who does he think he is?!" Naruto asked me as he got serious and glared at my father.

" Then some of the nine tales chakra leaked through the seal and Naruto gained nine tails. Gaara attacked Nami's father, Naruto fought fish face ( Kisame), and Sasuke fought Itachi.

They all looked like they were fine. Gaara was crushing Nami's father. Sasuke and Itachi both had their sharingan's activated. And Naruto had disarmed Kisame of his sward. (whatever that thing is) I ran around them towards my sisters and I cut them loose from their bonds.

When they were loose Nami looked over to see how the others(Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara) were faring. **( the other ninja were watching the battles…some help they are!)**

Steel clashed agent steel and the battle between Sasuke and Itachi paused allowing Sasuke to catch his breath. Itachi turned his head so he could face Nami, his Manjeko sharingan activated.

" – gasp-" Was all she said before she was caught in the deadly power.

Images of her past flashed before her eyes. Images of the Uchiha massacre (She watched part of it), and…

**In Her Mind **(Wow that sounds weird) –

"AHHHHHHHH!" Another scream was heard. A younger version of herself ran in that direction. It sounded like…

When she entered a clearing of in the made up world of the sharingan she saw Gaara...on the brink f death. He was chained to a cross and Itachi was stabbing him over and over, causing him to bleed rivers of blood.

"G-Gaara…" She choked on the words . All he did was look up at her with half dead eyes. Deprived of emotion. Then his head hung down lifelessly…he was dead.

" Gaara!!!" She screamed as she reached a hand out desperately trying to reach him but no matter how hard she tried she could not reach him.

End-

When she came back into reality everyone was pleased and shocked that she was not dead. Nami gasped for breath as she tried to forget about the visions she just saw. It tore her heart just thinking that something like that could happen to him. Silent tears flowed down her face.

"… Is that the best you can do?… You cant fool me with the manjeko. I could tell it wasn't real from the moment I saw him. ( She's referring to Gaara)" She said as she regained her composure.

"…!" All though Itachi didn't show it he was really amaze that she was dead, let alone not effected by it.

" You… you want the Biju inside if me don't you? I wont let you have it or harm any of my friends, even if I have to kill myself." Nami threatened and this got the attention of everyone, just like she hoped.

"…If you're in such a hurry to die… why let you're power go to waste? I'll kill you when I'm done with you so does it matter?" Her father asked, an evil smirk plastered to his face.

This only earned a deadly glare from Gaara that made his blood run cold, but he didn't show it.

Nami looked at everyone in the clearing. And she knew what she had to do…

" Well sacrifices must be made…" She started as she reached into her pouch for a kuni. Shock was written on their faces.

Is she really going to kill herself?

Then as she was about to plunge the dagger in to her heart…

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Itachi scream out in agony. Tama had stabbed him with a kuni.

Itachi winced in pain and tried not to yell out in pain again. He tried to pull it out of his person, only to be stabbed for the last time. Sasuke stabbed him in the heart. Itachi gasped as he coughed up blood. His eyes rolled back into his head. Uchiha Itachi…was dead. ( Kisame must be devastated… they had a burning passion for each other.)

"ITACHI!" Kisame called out. Amazed that his comrade was dead. …big mistake.

Naruto took this moment to kill Kisame. Hi dropped to the ground dead. Just goes to show you, a ninja cant show weakness. Not even for a moment.

_And then their was one._ Nami thought. She turned her head to face her father. Nami called her sisters over so they could unleash their power.

Chakra swirled around the three girls as soon as they joined hands. Then they each performed a string of hand singes( They learned this jutsu when they were really young). When they were done their combined chakra shot forth with lightning speed. He was struck dead on the spot. Dead before he even hit the ground.

Nami and her sisters started to collapse from lack of chakra. But before Nami could hit the blood stained grass ( isn't that a pretty picture?) Gaara changed from the form of Shukaku back into his normal self, and he caught her. (that's a long run off sentence.)

Gaara picked up Nami's fragile form and carried her to the hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me: So what do you people think?**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: COME ON?! That's all I get from you people?! Well update so I can know what you think.**

**Sasuke: …ITACHI'S DEAD!!! FINALLY!! **

**Me: AHHH the apocalypse is coming! Sasuke's NOT being EMO! It's a sign! runs**

**Sasuke: Works every time. Don't act EMO and she runs away screaming. smirks**


	13. at the hospital part 1

****

Chap- 13 (YAY!)

Evilfangirl - Sorry pplz for the slow update! I've been planning my vacation for SUMMER! NO MORE SCHOOL!

Sasuke - …dobe

Evilfangirl - SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME!

Sasuke - Now you sound like the dobe…

Evilfangirl - That's it ….

Sasuke - What are you going to do? Drown me in you're tears?

Evilfangirl - …NO…I'm going to…-opens door- …LET YOU'RE FANGIRLS IN!

Fangirls - SASUKE!

Sasuke - kuso! - runs-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Talking"

__

Thinking

****

Demon talking

Authors notes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recap -

Nami and her sisters started to collapse from lack of chakra. But before Nami could hit the blood stained grass. Gaara changed from the form of Shukaku back into his normal self, and he caught her. Gaara picked up Nami's fragile form and carried her to the hospital.

****

In the Hospital

" Gaara put Nami on this bed. A doctor will be with her shortly." Sakura said

"…"

" Gaara…she will be fine. I think after a little rest she'll be back to normal."

"…Tell me when she get's up" Gaara said before he exited the room.

When Gaara came out of the hospital after the doctors checked him he went to the Hokage's tower where he was summoned.

"Gaara what happened?" Tsunade asked?

" She was attacked." Was all he said.

"Why." Asuma asked.

" They wanted her powers."

"What kind of powers?" Asuma asked while taking another puff on his cigarette.

"No idea." The red headed teen answered.

" Did she tell you anything about those people?" Kurenai asked him.

"Just that he will use her powers to his liking and then kill her and live like a king." He replied.

"Why where you with her? And how did they know where she was?" Gai asked, being serious for once.

"Are you saying I let this happen?" Gaara asked/demanded.

" With all due respect Gaara - sama **(he's Kazakage remember) **but you're not one to help others. So why ?" Baki asked **(yes Baki came to ….deliver a scroll or something to Tsunade.)**

"That's my business." Gaara said and glared at Baki.

" Answer us Gaara!" Tsunade commended. " You are in MY village so tell us."

"No." Gaara said and then he stood up and slammed the door as he left the room.

"How dare he!?" Tsunade fumed after he left.

" With all due respect Tsunade-sama… Gaara is young but he is a powerful Kazakage and has a terrible temper. You wont get any more information out of him today" Temari said covering up for Gaara.

" I just wish I knew something. Does anyone know anything at ALL?" Tsunade asked all the ninja that were present. **( that's basically: Kakashi, Kurina, Baki, Gai, Asuma, their teams and Anko.)**

"Gaara keeps to himself." Kankuro answered.

" But that doesn't stop you from getting involved. I remember that you were the ones who came to get all of the shinobi to the battle." Kakashi said as he looked up from Ichi Ichi Paradise.

" Girls… **( that would be: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata)** you are close friends with Nami. Do you know anything?" Tsunade asked.

" No Tsunade-sama." Sakura answered.

" Do you know why Gaara was helping Nami?" Kakashi asked them.

"N-no." Ino lied.

" What do you know?" Tsunade demanded.

" Its nothing Tsunade-sama." Tenten answered quickly. And then she hit Ino over the head for being such a bad liar.

" What is it I command you to tell me."

Since they were all Konoha ninja they had to answer her… but they felt like if they did they would be betraying Nami's trust.

" O-ok Tsunade -s-sama. Nami a-and Gaara… r-realy l-l-like each other. T-that's why he h-helped her." Hinata said. Then she looked down at the ground.

Then Baki started laughing out loud.

" You had me going for a moment. This is GAARA were talking about!" He said as he gasped for breath because he was laughing so much.

" Sensi…" Temari started. " …It's true."

"…NANI?!" (What) He yelled out.

" Nami told us the other day that she loved Gaara and that she would tell him. I don't think he would have helped her unless he liked her back." Ino pointed out.

Everything went quiet.

" Why didn't you tell me when I first asked?!" Tsunade yelled.

" It's really private business." Tenten said.

" Where do you think he (Gaara) went?" Kurinai asked.

" He probably went for a walk so he could calm down."

" Ok I'll go check on how Nami is. I want the rest of you to scout the area for anymore missing nin." Tsunade commanded.

Everyone then did a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade then left her office and made her way to the hospital. When she got there she made her way to Nami's room. She reached towards the door knob but froze when she heard people talking inside. Now being the kind and caring Hokage she eavesdropped.

" Are you ok?" Gaara asked Nami.

Tsunade looked through the crack in the door and saw that Nami was sitting up in her bed propped up by pillows. And Gaara was sitting on a chair next to her.

" Yeah. Gaara do you know anything about how my sisters are doing?" The brown haired girl asked a hint of worry was in her voice.

" They should be ok. They said that they needed rest and minor treatment for their small injuries." He replied making Nami calm down.

" Are you ok Gaara-kun?" Nami asked worry now laced in her words.

" Yeah." Was all he replied but Nami was used to Gaara using as few words as possible and was happy that he was felling well.

"Get some rest." Gaara said as he stood up. But before he left he gave Nami a quick Kiss. Then he went over to the window and jumped onto the next roof and walked away.

Tsunade moved away from the door. _They weren't kidding when they said that Nami and Gaara liked each other. I wonder what the Suna village elders will say about this…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****

Evilfangirl- Hi people sorry if this chapter wasn't good but I'm going on a long trip for summer and I hadn't updated for a long time so I just wanted to get this up.

****

Evilfangirl - Now what have we learned Sasuke?

Sasuke - …That fangirls are scary…

Evilfangirl - Yes… thus why I am named EvilFANGIRL.

Sasuke - So you're like another fangirl?!

Evilfangirl - NO…I'm just able to call a bunch or them and have them punish people who tick me off. So if you don't want them to come again obey me and tell everyone to review.

Sasuke - review or else…well force you all to listen to 'the talk' from Jaraya. (sp?)

Evilfangirl - Also does anyone know hoe to spell Kareni?


	14. At the hospital part 2

Chap 14

Evilfangirl: HI PEOPLE!

Sasuke: URUSAI!!!!!!!!!! ( shut up) you are so annoying!

Evilfangirl: I WILL EVER CEASE TO BE AN ANNOYING IDIOT!!!

Sasuke: -sweatdrop-

Evilfangirl: I do not own Naruto if I did then Itachi and Kisame would make out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: -twitch-

Some random place

Itachi: Kisame you're such a good kisser.

Kisame: You too Itachi-san.

And the happy couple snuggled while they watched another village burn to the

ground. ( due to them)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Talking"

thinking

Demon talking

Me

__

flashback

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nami lied on the hospital bed sleeping when the light from the sun shown through the windows and woke her up.

"knock, knock"

" Yes?" Nami asked as Tsunade opened the door and steeped in the room.

Nami sat up in her bed and greeted Tsunade.

"Hello Tsunade-sama."

" Good evening Nami-san. How are you feeling today?" Tsunade asked. As she preformed a quick check up on her. (it's a few days after the battle)

"It's already night?!" Great. When will I be able to get out of the hospital? And how are my sisters? What about the Akatsuki. How is everyone else. Did any other ninja get hurt? What happened after I passed out? And… " Nami asked in one breath before she was cut off by Tsunade.

" Well you do seen to be feeling better. I think that you will be able to get out of the hospital soon and as for you're sisters…" Tsunade started then the door opened.

" NAMI!!!" Three girls chorused. And they flung into the room and captured Nami in a bone crushing hug.

"-gasp- Can't …breath." Nami wheezed before Gaara was able to pry all the girls off his girlfriend.

" How are you felling Nami?" Naruto asked when he got in the room. Semi calm for once.

"Fine." Nami said then she turned her attention to her sisters. Tears welled up in her eyes and then they hugged each other again. Overwhelmed by the fact that they were finally together again after years of being apart.

After a few minutes of hugging and somehow Lee got involved in the hugging. ( this made Gaara mad because he wanted to be hugging Nami.) Nami introduced everyone.

"OK this is Akina." She said pointing to a girl with black hair that went to her shoulders. Pale skin, and she was wearing army green khakis and a white tank top.

Nozomi had blond hair, and green eyes. She had on black short shorts. A long black shirt with two belts going across her chest in an "X" attached to that was a number of scrolls, poisons, weapons and other items.

Then Nami pointed to another girl named Tama who had black hair and eyes and tanned skin. She wore a red shirt with the black kanji for fire on it. She also had on black shorts, fingerless gloves and sandals. Strapped to her back was a katana and a bow and arrow. Obviously the Akatsuki had trained them in the time that they were captured.

"Nozomi, Akina, Tama…this is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hyuga Neji,

Kurenai - sensi, Hyuga Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Asuma -sensi, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Choji, Lord Tsunade, Kankuro, Temari and Sabaku no Gaara." She said as she pointed to each person.

" Konichiwa."( hello) Ayame said.

" Hi." Nozomi greeted.

"YO." Tama said as she did a peace sign.

Tsunade then spoke. " Down to business. What exactly what happened?"

Everyone looked at Nami for an answer and after a moment she started talking. "That man who was with Itachi and Kisame was my father…he came to get me because my sisters and I have special powers."

" You mean like demons?" Naruto asked.

"Well some people call them that but in reality they are just spirits. That are commonly referred to as demons." Nozomi replied.

" Spirits?" Sakura started. " Like fairies or ghosts?"

" Well not exactly fairies they prefer to be called 'creatures of a parallel world who are commonly mistaken for insolent mythical creatures in children books'… so basically fairies." Nami replied making everyone sweat drop.

****

Do not mistake me for those idiotic creatures. I am a lot more powerful than them. And I didn't spend my life giving out pastries and granting everyone's wishes."

' What did you do that was so bad? Jaywalk, burn CD's off the internet, egg a house?' Nami asked.

That's only the tip of the iceberg!

You're a wild one, there's no stopping you.

Stupid human. Are you mocking me?

What gave you that idea?

… sometimes I really hate you.

Aww come on you know you love me.

… just shut up and talk to you're friends I'm going to talk with Shukaku.

I wonder what you two talk about all the time?

It's none of you're business!

With everyone else

Naruto went up to Nami and waved his hand in front of her face.

" Oy…Nami you ok?" Naruto asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"Huh?… What?" Nami asked when she stopped talking with her Ren**.( the fairy**

I'm going to call her a fairy ok if anyone finds a better word to describe them

TELL ME)

"Yeah sorry I was talking to my spirit Ren." Nami replied. " Well any way's one day my father killed our mother because she would try to keep him from hurting us and trying to get our power."

" But how did you're spirits get sealed into you? Didn't you need a sacrifice?" Sakura asked.

" I can answer that." Nozomi said. " In our village their were shrines to almost every spirit, god or goddess. It was a small village was a HUGE antique mirror. Their was a legend concerning it. It was said that if the heir of the oldest and noblest family in all of Suna were to perform a ritual then they would be able to open the portal. The portal would lead to the demon world. So you can imagine our fathers delight when he heard of such a thing. He immediately put his plan into action. He came to the village and tricked our mother into believing that he loved her. For a while he played the nice guy and fooled everyone. Soon after they married we were born. Our father then showed his true colors. One day he forced our mother to perform the ritual and he sealed the spirits of three different elements inside of us."

I would have never thought that this happened to Nami and her sisters. This happened when they were around the age of 5. And I always thought that she was such a carefree person. Gaara thought.

" So what spirits do you guys have in you?" Naruto eagerly asked like he was about to find out the juiciest secret.

" Oh I have a water spirit." Nami said in almost a bored tone.

" I have a fire spirit." Nozomi said in almost the same voice.

" I have a …tree spirit." Akina said in a mystifying voice. "… But if you call her an elf…you wont be able to eat solid food for a year. And that includes ramen"

'A-a YEAR!?!?!?" Naruto asked a terified.

"Yup." Akina replied in an almost cheerfully.

Then Tsunade cut in. " How did you end up living in Konoha and then Suna?"

"Oh.. Well at first I wanted to get far away from my home so I traveled to Konoha…" Nami started.

"YOU TRAVELED TO KONOHA BY YOURSELF WHEN YOU WERE FIVE!?!?!?!" Everyone except Sasuke, Neji and Gaara yelled but their eyes widened considerably.

"…Yeah…" Nami responded obviously not expecting their reaction. " Well after I came here and lived with Sasuke and Tama for a few years the Uchiha massacre happened and I left to the only other place I knew… Suna."

" So then why did you come back to Konoha a few weeks ago?" Temari asked.

" Oh…I came because I had the biggest craving for ramen." Nami said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Wh-what?" Ino asked, not believing that that was the only reason that Nami came to Konoha.

"Well I remember from when I last lived here that Ichracus ramen bar was the best ramen ever. So I decided to come back take a small vacation and then I would go back to Suna." Nami said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

" -sigh-Sounds like something Naruto would do." Sakura said, sweat roping.

" Well I can only imagine what she would be like if she got pregnant." Temari said

and this made not just Nami blush but Gaara as well.

" BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! GAARA'S BLUSHING!" Kankuro laughed.

"Baka… this is a hospital." Gaara said remaining his cool but was still blushing.

"Yeah Kankuro keep quiet." Temari scolded Kankuro but on the inside she was laughing at Gaara's reaction.

" Well its late so we shall continue our discussion another time. Everyone is dismissed." Tsunade said as she exited the room. After the incident with Akatsuki she had dent been able to toast to their victory and Jarya promised Tsunade that he would take her out for shake tonight. **(long run on sentence.)**

Everyone filed out of the room leaving Gaara and Nami alone.

"Are you ok Gaara?" Nami asked Gaara as she walked up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess. I would have never thought that…you always seamed like such a happy person." Gaara said. **( YAY Gaara said more than one syllable!)**

" I am happy… I don't think that my mother would have wanted me to be sad so I look at the positive things in life. And when I look at that I notice that so many good things have happened… like having all of my friends…and you." Nami said as she looked into Gaara's sea foam green eyes.

Gaara looked at Nami and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Little did they know that they were being watched…by Temari**. ( what a nice**

sister she is… spying on him and all.)

OMFG!!!!!!!!!' Temari thought as she spied on her brother from the door that was left slightly open. ( she hid her chakra so they didn't sense her.)

**__**

FLASHBACK

"Hey Kankuro I'll be right back I forgot my purse in the room." Temari said as she made her way back to the room they we're just in.

Kankuro grunted in acknowledgment . When she got to the room she froze and hid her chakra. She opened the door a crack and saw the kiss. And she almost yelled. Not that she didn't approve…just that it had come as such a shock that

Gaara THE Gaara was kissing someone.

End FLASHBACK

Temari fled from the scene and made her way to the apartment that her Gaara and Kankuro we living in for their stay in Konoha.

"KANKURO!!!! You will NOT believe THIS!!!!" Temari yelled upon entering the house.

****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Evilfangirl: So what did you guys think?

Sasuke: hn

Naruto: It think that it was total fluff and no action.

Sakura: SO romantic.

Kankuro: -snicker-

Temari: Gaara's growing up.

Nami: -blush-

Gaara: … I'm going to kill you

Evilfangirl: Oh and buy the way Gaara… the roll of Nami was played and

based off of my friend.. MARY. ( a Gaara fangirl)

Gaara: WHAT!?

Mary/Nami: Yup that's right!

Everyone else: -snicker-

Evilfangirl: Ok everyone else who is reading this… tnx for reading this and

please review! If you review ill give you POCKY!!!!!!!!!! YAY

POCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. True Love

Chapter 15!!!

Evilfangirl: HI people how you doing? Did anyone go trick-or-treating? I did and I went out as ITACHI-kun!

Sasuke: WHY were you my BROTHER!?

Evilfangirl: AWWW is Sasuke jealous? Don't worry I was only him because he's strong and looks like a girl so it would be easy for me to be him.

Sasuke: twitch twitch

Evilfangirl: I want to say thank you to everyone who had added me to their favorite author list. .

Sasuke: Lets hurry up…I'm hungry…

Evilfangirl: YAY! He said something an it wasn't EMO! tackle hugs Sasuke

Sasuke: Get off!

Evilfangirl: NO! smile Hugs the life out of Sasuke…. literally Oh no Sasuke are you ok?! Don't worry I'll save you!

Sasuke : ( magically comes back to life) Stay away from me! You witch!

Evilfangirl: …..O.o I almost forgot…I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke: Thank Kami! ( god)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recap- Temari comes barging into the apartment that she Kankuro and Gaara are sharing and yells to Kankuro that he will never believe what she saw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Temari came in yelling like a banshee Kankuro thought that she was being scalped or something.

" What's wrong?!" He asked her when she finally calmed down some.

"You will never believe what I saw?" Temari said like she knew the juiciest secret in the whole world.

" What?" Kankuro asked taking the bait.

Temari unable to keep calm yelled it out almost making poor Kankuro go deaf. " I saw Gaara and Nami making out!!!"

Kankuro stood their staring at his sister like she had gone mad. Gaara making out …how strange…

"I'm serious when I went back to the meeting room because I left something there. Everyone had left and I saw them!" She said with rivers of tears streaming down her face. " My little brothers in love. Just call me Auntie Temari."

"Oy isn't it a little early for that they're not even public yet." Kankuro told Temari trying to get her to be quit and stop yelling. In the words of Shikamaru 'Troublesome woman' Kankuro thought.

The they heard the door open and when they looked over towards the thresh hold they saw the very subject of their discussion. Gaara. Kankuro had to put his hand over Temari's mouth to keep her from yelling out to Gaara about her planes for the baby shower.

'This woman has to be drunk or something.' Kankuro thought but dared not to say it out loud or else she would begin hitting him over the head with her fan.

Gaara gave them a -How in the world can I be related to you- look.

"Nothing forget about it…you DON'T want to know." Kankuro informed Gaara.

' He really doesn't want to know what Temari saw.' Kankuro thought.

Gaara just turned his head and jumped out of the window onto the roof. Kankuro then felt teeth sink into the flesh of his hand.

"YOWWW!" He yelled and moved his hand away from Temari's mouth to see bite marks on his skin. "What the …?!"

" That's what you get…" She said defiently.

" Come on just don't embarrass him TOO much…us guys don't like to make things public so soon. I think that he'll want to keep it privet as he can. He'll tell everyone when he's ready." Kankuro lectured Temari.

"…Wow…and I thought that you would have blackmailed him." She said amazed.

" Who said that we wouldn't? But if you tell everyone then it wont work." Kankuro said with a smirk. And Temari rolled her eyes.

" What are you two talking about?" Gaara said as he sat down on the window sill. He had come down after hearing part o their conversation. The word 'blackmail' had caught his attention.

"Nothing!" They both said in a hurried voice.

Gaara looked at tem and decided that he wanted no part in what ever his siblings were planning. He disappeared back onto the roof.

" ….why don't we just go to bed and talk about this in the morning." Kankuro said to Temari as he started to walk down the hall into his room. 'When Gaara cant hear us.' Kankuro thought.

Temari nodded her head and went into her room. Maybe a good nights sleep was what she needed in order to let everything sink in.

Gaara sat on the roof of there apartment thinking about what Temari and Kankuro were possibly talking about. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind not wanting to get caught up in anything illegal…if it involved Kankuro…he wanted no part in it. His thoughts then quickly reverted to Nami. He tried fruitlessly to think about something else but no such luck. She was like a puzzle to him. This girl was able to get close to the infamous Gaara and he was powerless to her. If she had told him to jump he would ask how high. Sabaku no Gaara was heads over heels in love. And this…scared him. Never before had he experienced true love. Back when Yashamaru was alive he secretly hated Gaara. And that's what scared him. Would Nami ever hate him? Would she eventually realize that he was a monster who deserved nothing but death? Would she run away screaming? Would she break his heart? Gaara was walking blindfolded. He had never had these emotions before and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't talk to anyone about it…he didn't trust them enough. But when ever he was with her …everything seemed right. There was no other explanation for it. When Gaara was around Nami he was himself. Not blood thirsty, not emotionless, he was Gaara the Gaara that had been hidden from everyone but her.

Gaara sighed and looked up towards the moon. It shined down across the village immersing everything in its silvery glow. The night was clam and still. There was no sound besides the gentle rustling of leaves. He looked out across the town and then he saw her. He went over and sat and sat on the roof of another building and there in the window of one of the rooms he saw Nami sleeping. She looked calm.

'An angel who loved the devil.' Gaara thought. 'And him her.' He finished. For the rest of the night he watched her sleep. But he wasn't aware that the whole time he himself was smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Evilfangirl: O.o FLUFF!!! XD

Sasuke: You freak.

Evilfangirl: Sasuke you TEME!!! Goes into a coner with her back turned to him.

Sasuke: Hey I didn't mean it that literally.

Evilfangirl: So you don't hate me?

Sasuke: …no…

Evilfangirl: YAY! THIS CALLS FOR PIE!!!

Sasuke: Why pie?

Evilfangirl: Why not pie? Pie is nice!

Sasuke: eats pie

Evilfangirl: Oh and I hope that everyone had a nice thanksgiving. ( if you live in America).

Sasuke: What's thanksgiving.

Evilfangirl: That's where Americans give thanks for everything that we have. it's a tradition ever since the first Thanksgiving in colonial times where the Pilgrims are and made peace with some of the Indians.

Sasuke: Oh…

Evilfangirl: Sasuke…..

Sasuke: Fine …please review.

Evilfangirl: You said please …you deserve a cookie.

Sasuke: …


	16. Swiming

Chapter 16-

Evilfangirl: Ello people sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just moved so im getting settled and everything.

Sasuke: hn whatever no one cares about your personal life they just want you to get on with the story.

Evilfangirl: I know cries but you don't have to say it so bluntly. goes into a corner and sulks

Sasuke: sighs Evilfangirl doesn't own Naruto…what are you doing still reading this? Go on read the next chapter already.

**#**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Demon Talking_

**(Authors Notes)**

( Translation notes)

#

Recap--

'An angel who loved the devil.' Gaara thought. 'And him her.' He finished. For the rest of the night he watched her sleep. But he wasn't aware that the whole time he himself was smiling. **( Me: O.o FLUFF!!XD)**

On with the Story--

When morning came Gaara made his way back to his temporary apartment. When he got inside Temari was reading a scroll while leaning over the kitchen counter drinking a cup of tea.

"Oh! There you are Gaara. This came from Suna." She said handing him the document. "They want us to come back to Suna saying that you have been away too long." She finished as she took another sip of the piping hot drink.

"Well leave for Suna tomorrow." Gaara said as he read it over.

"Will Nami be coming with us?" she asked accusingly.

"She's a Suna kunoichi.(sp?)" He replied.

"Then I'll go and tell her that were leaving.

"I'll go." He said before he lifted his hands in order to make a hand sign. Without another word he summoned up his chakra and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Gaara appeared on the roof closest to Nami's hotel. He then jumped from there onto her small balcony and knocked on the window glass.

Inside the house, Nami woke to the sound of some one knocking on glass. She turned around to see Gaara standing on her balcony. Jolting out of bed, she hurried over and opened the door, letting Gaara inside.

"Hey Gaara, what's up?" She asked.

"We got a letter from Suna. They want us to all go back." He said while following Nami down stairs into her kitchen.

"So soon?" She said sadly.

"Well at least I have to go. You can stay a little longer if you want but you are a Suna Kunoichi." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"No, it is probably time that I go back to Suna." She said solemnly. "When do you have to be back?"

"Were leaving tomorrow. Come with us?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll have to tell everyone that we're leaving though, so I should probably go get ready and meet them at the training grounds." She said while wiggling free of Gaara's grasp.

"Maybe you should stay a little longer…you were just re-united with your sisters and everything." Gaara started.

"They'll understand." Nami said as she kissed Gaara on the cheek.

Gaara gave a quick nod and vanished in a cloud of Sand.

A little while later Nami made her way to the training grounds and meet up with all the other Konoha shinobi that she had befriended.

"Hey guys!" She called to them waving. Some of them replying with a hello of there own.

"Sup Nami?" Kiba asked. "You seem a little down."

"Well the thing is that, tomorrow I'm heading back to Suna with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari." she responded.

"So soon?!" Naruto whined.

"Well Naruto, I am a Suna shinobi and can't be away for too long."

"Well then let's make the most of the time that we have left!" He yelled excitedly pumping his fist into the air, causing many girls to giggle at his childness.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Let's go swimming!" He yelled. "I know a lake where we can go swim in!"

After a few minutes of thinking it over Nami agreed. "Why not?" She asked no one in particular.

"YES!" He yelled while grinning. "Ok everyone go and get bathing suits. Well meet back here in a few minuets. Oh and if anyone sees Gaara, Temari or Kankuro tell them to come." Naruto said much like a drill sergeant.

"Sir yes sir!" Nami said snapping into attention and saluting him, all the while laughing.

Naruto smiled and then yelled to everyone, "Dismissed!" everyone then scattered into the direction of their home.

Nami went immediately home and rummaged through her belongings for a swim suit. 'I'm sure I had one packed.' she looked up and hen saw Gaara looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Hey Gaara, Naruto's said that he's found a lake where we can all go swimming. Wan'na come?" She asked.

He looked at her for a second then turned his head away from her and mumbled a barely auditable, "No."

"Aww why not?" She asked curiously.

He mumbled something else.

"What?"

"…I can't swim…" She heard him say. Then she stared at him amazed.

"Really?!" She asked in disbelief.

"I live in the desert. There's not a lot of water there." He said still looking away from her.

Nami giggled causing Gaara to turn to her and ask what was so funny.

"I just, never would have guessed." She said giggling some more. "Come and I'll teach you." She suggested.

At first Gaara was reluctant but then finally agreed. "What were you looking for earlier?" He asked looking behind her, at the mess she had made when she was searching her closet.

"Oh, my bathing suit." she said. "Help me look?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" He asked.

"It's a blue bikini." she said as she started looking through one set of drawers. Gaara continued to look at her confused.

She turned to look at his confused expression, and began giggling again. "You don't know what that is, do you?" She asked.

Gaara blushed and looked away. "No." He said.

"Don't you ever get out?" She asked jokingly.

"Well, I've never had a girlfriend, or gone swimming before. So I've never seen one." Gaara said defending himself.

"Fine, go to your apartment with Kankuro and Temari, they should be there. Ask Kankuro for some swim trunks and tell them to go to the training area."

"What does an elephant have to do with swimming?" He asked tilting his head to the side**.(trunks- Elephants have trunks….XD Please ignore my bad pun XP)**

There like shorts that you wear to swim in." She said giggling uncontrollably causing Gaara to blush.

"Oh." He mumbled. Then he vanished with his sand and Nami continued her search.

After fining her swim suit, she changed into it putting her clothes on over it. Then she made her way to the training grounds. Most people were already their and she noticed that some of the sensei's were also their.

'No doubt another one of Naruto's plans to see Kakashi's true face.' She thought.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled before leading them all in a seemingly random direction. Soon after they set off Nami was lost and was beginning to believe that they were all lost. Just as she was about to ask Naruto if he really knew where they were they reached a clearing. In the center was a beautiful lake surrounded by fragrant flowers. Everyone was shocked that Naruto had found this place.

"I found this place and showed Hinata. She suggested that we all come here and go swimming." Naruto said smiling.

"You go Hinata." Tama said smirking as Hinata blushed.

"LET'S GO SWIMMING!" Naruto yelled. The boys (Except for Gaara-he didn't know what he was doing) Took off their shirts and lumped into the water.

He stood their ubberly confused**. (XD) **

"Nami blushed and then went over to Gaara to explain what was going on. "Gaara you're supposed to strip down to your swimming trunks." She explained.

Gaara stared at her a second then did what she instructed.

"Um Gaara…" She began.

"What." he asked.

"You have to take off your gourd first, and armor. You can't swim with it on." After a little hesitation he complied and went over to sit buy a large rock dipping his feet in the cool water.

The girls went behind the trees away from the boys so they could get ready. When they came out Gaara turned to Nami and saw her swim suit causing his eyes to widen considerably.

'What the…!' He thought to himself. She then walked over to him.

Nami giggled. "This is a girl's swim suit." She explained. Gaara then quickly turned away from her his cheeks now a rosy pink. "Let's start teaching you to swim." she said. For a while she began explaining the fundamentals of swimming to Gaara.

'He's a fast learner.' She thought. As Gaara by this time had learned to swim. A little ways away they heard Naruto talking to Kakashi sensei.

"You really shouldn't wear a mask while swimming sensei." He said. "It's dangerous."

"I'll be fine Naruto." He said smiling. Or they thought it was a smile. 'You can never know with that thing on him.' Nami thought.

A while later everyone was getting hungry and tired to they agreed to get out and go home. All the Konoha shinobi agreed to see Nami and the other Suna shinobi off when they left tomorrow.

Soon the clearing was empty, except for two people. Sabaku no Gaara and Nami. Nami looked up at the sky and looked at the stars as they shown down on the clearing. The moon cast a silver glow on the glassy water making it glow in a way. Gaara walked up to her and sat down.

"What time should I be at the gates?" Nami asked turning to him.

"Six." He replied.

" 'k. I'll see you in the morning." Nami said, before turning to exit the clearing. Before she was able to leave Gaara spoke up.

"T-thank you." He said awkwardly.

She smiled at him. "No problem." Before leaving to go back to her apartment, so she could pack all her stuff for tomorrow.

All night Gaara stayed staring at the sky and thinking about the trip back to Suna.

'It'll be good to be back home.' he thought to himself.

**Evilfangirl: So what do you guys think?**

**Everyone:…..goes back into the corner she was in earlier**

**Evilfangirl:--**

**Sasuke: Don't go EMO on us.**

**Evilfangirl: Your one to talk.**

**Sasuke: --**

**Mary: Shut up your both EMO.**

**Evilfangirl: MARY-CHAN!!glomps**

**Sasuke: Her EMO.**

**Mary: Yes she is EMO queen because you are EMO king.**

**Sasuke: That would mean that we are married.**

**Mary: Yes and you have 8 kids.**

**Sasuke: WTF?!**

**Evilfangirl: Mary I wanted to be the first to tell him about Kyo.**

**Sasuke: Who the hell is Kyo?!**

**Evilfangirl: Would you prefer we call him Sasuke jr.**

**Sasuke: O.O What the hell we never…**

**Evilfangirl: XD I know.**

**Sasuke: Then how….**

**Mary: Were joking --**

**Sasuke: --**

**Evilfangirl: Are you disappointed?**

**Sasuke: …bitch**

**Evilfangirl: Cries**

**Mary: glares at Sasuke Review while we try and sort this out.**


End file.
